


Cold Winter Nights

by JulyFalconeri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyFalconeri/pseuds/JulyFalconeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt on my blog: <br/>But I was wondering what kind of sex the boys would have after a huge snowball fight…then in front of a roaring fire place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble I wrote on my Tumblr, GoddessofWincest. Thought I should post it because I don't like having my work just floating on Tumblr with no other source.

They’re both sopping wet as they stumble into the house, tips of their hair frozen from the cold climate. Sam’s laughing softly as he picks small chunks of snow from Dean’s hat. 

Dean suddenly wraps a hand around his younger brother’s waist, pull this body taunt against his. Sam’s breath catches in his throat as his brother leans in and takes his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking lightly. 

Their cold, wet clothes fall off in layers. Jackets, hats, gloves, and scarfs fall around their feet, leaving a small puddle on the front mat. 

They’re hands are mapping each other’s bodies out, their hands and lips all over all available skin. Boots, shirts, and cold pants are discarded at the door before moving to the living room and lighting the fire. Dean lays a blanket down in front of the warm flames, pulling his brother down to lay with him. Their hands move slower now, taking they’re time as they move over cold, bare legs, and strong, tan shoulders. 

Dean slowly rolled his hips into Sam’s, making loud breathes fall from his lips. Then it was all hard skin against hard skin, sweat slicked bodies moving together in a familiar dance. Soft moans and pants filled the room, all the while the fire warming and crackling in the background.

Sam felt Dean’s body spasm around his as he reached his climax, Sam following close behind. Dean’s body fell lax against Sam’s, head resting on hard, muscled chest. 

They slept peacefully, bodies entwined long after the fire had gone out.


End file.
